


Beauty Marks

by CursedbyPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedbyPhan/pseuds/CursedbyPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves up Y/N when she’s body shaming herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Marks

In my opinion, mirrors are the worst invention in all of human history. There’s no positive side to having them exist or not! Without mirrors, you could go your whole life seeing what others looked like but not yourself. But, with mirrors, you’re cursed to know all your flaws every time you look in one. No matter which way you look at it, mirrors are a plague on the human race, doomed to either make people vainer or more depressed. That’s why, as I stand in front of my bathroom mirror, I can’t help but hate what I see. Society has hammered beauty standards into my head since my elementary days, and no matter how hard I try, I can never seem to get rid of them. I dedicated almost my whole life to looking healthy and model thin, until two years ago when I started college. My life suddenly turned so busy and stressful that I forgot to take care of myself. Now, here I am two years later, and I hate the result. 

Long gone is my hourglass size six figure. It’s now replaced this horridly chubby, size ten version that has love handles and cellulite on the back of the legs. I lift up my shirt and pinch my love handles facing my back towards the mirror. I can see small little purple stretch marks starting to form on my lower back, and I want to scream! This isn’t fair! What did I do to deserve this?! I’m so disappointed in what I’ve become. God, I don’t want anyone to see me in a bathing suit this summer, especially Dan. Just thinking about my boyfriend and how he’d react to this made me sick. I knew that he would never body shame me, but that didn’t stop me from wondering if he would even find me attractive next time we did something. These marks marred me and scarred my body like ugly tattoos. Who would ever love me with these?

“I do,” Dan interrupted my thoughts.

I jumped as I saw Dan behind me in the mirror. I didn’t realize I had said that last part out loud. 

“You’re just saying that to be a good boyfriend,” I sighed pulling my shirt down and hugging my middle tightly.

Dan suddenly pushed his chest against my back and curled his arms around mine. He kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on it, gazing at me through the mirror.

“No, I’m not,” he smiled sincerely. “You are beautiful, and if you don’t believe me when I say that, then I’ll call you pretty, cute, stunning, sexy, and any other synonym I can think of until you believe me.” He turned me around and tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. “Y/N you’re my world – the brightest star in the sky. You’re everything to me, and I would never do anything to destroy that. I don’t want to see you feeling ashamed of any of these stretch marks or cellulite, okay? In fact, from now on we’re going to call them beauty marks because, just like that dimple on your cheek,” he grinned poking it and making me giggle, “those marks make you beautiful. I promise I will always love all of you, even if you have beauty marks.”

And he sealed that promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was an anon request on my Tumblr, CursedbyPhan! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, questions, and suggestions!~  
> You can find me on Tumblr and Wattpad as CursedbyPhan! ~~


End file.
